onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Mugiwara no A.
Benvingut Hola i benvingut a One Piece Català Wiki! M'alegro que t'hagis unit i espero que editis molt ^^. T'ha quedat molt bé el sunny. Jo sóc el creador i un dels Administradors pots demanar-nos el que vulguis. Per qualsevol dubte no dubtis (jajajja) a demanar-m'ho a la Discussió. Per saber com funciona el procés de parlar via discussions, llegeix-te l'Ajuda i allà trobaràs un apartat que en parla. També és molt important la firma, a l'Ajuda també hi trobaràs informació. Moltes gràcies i endavant! 09:38, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Els usuaris d'aquesta wiki no som frikis de One Piece, som persones amb grans coneixament de la sèrie xd Plantilles Tothom em demana el mateix jajja. No has trobat cap ajuda per les plantilles perquè no n'hi ha cap... però fa temps que tinc pensat fer una ajuda per les plantilles que generen bastants dubtes. Et puc dir quines s'han de fer servir: *Pels personatges: Plantilla:Char box (com a l'anglesa), i pels colors has de posar un colorscheme '(també com a l'anglesa). Fins que no hi hagi l'ajuda, si no saps posar el colorschme, si vols em vas passant una llista dels personatges que no tenen colorschme, però no crec que hi hagi cap problema. És només posar un nom semblant al de l'anglesa però en català (Ex: a l'anglesa "SabaodyColors" en català "ColorsSabaody") i sempre les paraules enganxades. Abans de crear-ne un altre mira si està fet a la Categoria:Color Schemes. *Pels capítols ('manga): Plantilla:Capítols, és molt fàcil sobretot si ho fas amb el nou editor. *Pels episodis (anime): Plantilla:EpisodisInfo, també és molt fàcil, però els episodis ja se encarrega la NAMI i està apunt de acabar així que no crec que l'utilitzis. *Per organitzacions i això: Plantilla:Organització Aquestes són les que hauràs d'utilitzar més i totes funcionen com a l'anglesa així que no crec que tinguis cap problema. Tens més plantilles a la Categoria:Plantilles (però la majoria d'aquesta categoria ja no s'utilitzen que diguem...). La plantilla de les galeries pues no tenim cap... crec que no és massa difícil posar una galeria amb el botó de l'editor. Si tens dubtes, que crec que com tohom en tindràs, no dubtis en preguntar-m'ho. Ah per cert, et felicito per comunicar-te bé de seguida amb mi i per firmar el teu missatge! 12:41, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) PD: si portes un Barret de Palla doncs t'escau molt bé el teu nom d'usuari. RE:Imatges mmm És un pèl complicat això. Que jo sàpiga no es pot fer, si ho he entès bé. Representa que si les poses petites i cliques s'han de fer groses en el mateix article, però m'he adonat que a vegades no. Nosé... He vist que el Sunny encara té la plantilla vella (la grosa que diu Fruita del Diable encara que no tingui). Ara et posaré la nova plantilla que ocupa menys i la galeria et quedarà millor. I una cosa que segur que t'anirà molt bé: la Plantilla:- serveix perquè el text que bé a continuació quedi abaix. Per exemple, segur que t'ha pasat que hi ha una imatge grosa i fa que el títol quedi malament, doncs abans del títol poses i farà que tot quedi abaix de la imatge. Ara et faré una demostracions al Sunny perquè vegis la diferència. I molt bé això de traduir el català, va molt bé! 18:22, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) : És que tenia presa i vaig haver de marxar. Ja ja... a mi tampoc m'agrada la taula de contingut tant avall. Lo que falta era posar un __TOC__. El codi aquest serveix perquè aparegui on tu vols la taula de contingut, o sigui que a on poses __TOC__ apareix. I el mateix, si poses no hi haurà taula de contingut (he pensat que et pot servir aquesta informació, però el NOTOC no el posis molt que va bé la taula) : Ara t'ho arreglaré. La Plantilla:- va molt bé. Per anar bé s'hauria de posar sempre al final de cada secció. Jo la poso sempre després del punt final de cada secció. Així fa que les imatges no treguin estètica a l'article. : I sobre les imatges és difícil... si les has carregat a la mida gran pues encara que la posis més petíta (posant |200px o la mida que vols a la imatge és per la mida, suposo que ho saps). Penso que ella sola s'hauria de fer gran quan cliques i s'hauria de veure bé. Si no pues posant tot el link de la imatge a l'article pues surtiria la imatge i si cliques et portaria al link... però no m'agrada això de links a mi m'agrada més el }} 09:28, ago 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Redireccions Per crear redireccions has de posar a la pàgina que vols rediregir: #REDIRECT [[Nom de la pàgina que portarà Per exemple: si vols que Ruffy porti a Monkey D. Ruffy, doncs a Ruffy hauràs de posar: #REDIRECT Monkey D. Ruffy. Si et poses al "codi font" et surtirà abaix de tot un petit requadre amb alguns codis, i entre ells diu aquest de redirecció perquè no t'hagis de enrecordar del codi sencer. Suposo que un usuari pot crear redireccions, no crec que s'hagi de ser administrador per això, però si et diu alguna cosa em passes les pàgines que vols rediregir i ja t'ho faig jo ^^ 11:56, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Articles sense plantilla Quan vegis una pàgina sense plantilla (sobretot personatges, ja que articles com el Log Pose és lògic que no portin plantilla), o pàgines amb una plantilla incorrecta, com ara les antigues, posa al principi de tot la Plantilla:Plantilla Incorrecte Això agregarà aquestes pàgines a una categoria i jo de tant en tant la miraré i aniré arreglant aquests articles. Tu, si veus que no té plantilla o la té malament, també pots posar-hi la correcta, així m'estalviaràs feina xd. Moltes gràcies! 17:10, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Objectes Ara començaré a fer-la, però potser no l'acabo. Dema torno a marxar de vacances, fins divendres, així que sino avui no puc acabar-la fins divendres no la podré tenir. Que vagi bé aquests dies ^^ 20:00, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ara mi poso que acabo de tornar! He posat una porra al Fòrum! : 16:18, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Plantilla:Armes. Suposo que no tindràs cap problema per fer-la servir, he posat les instruccions a la pàgina. :: 17:54, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) Perdona... Desde que em algú em va entra a la conta, estic una mica enravia't i he fet bestieses, per això te de dir perdona però la rabia mai la controlo... I'm sorry. X I Jo@n (disc.) 11:58, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Colors armes Ja he corregit lo de espases. He pensat que a les armes li podriem posar el color del personatge que li toca. Per exemple a les Ultra Píndoles posar-li els colors del Barret de Palla, per així saber de qui són les armes. Les espases és un altre cosa, ja que pasen d'uns amos a uns altres. Tens pensat fer alguna arma? 22:18, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) : Bé, sempre hi ha problemes amb les plantilles xd. No sé perquè no surt en el RTE (és com es diu el nou editor, o sigui nou per mi perquè tu sempre l'has vist jajajaja). Hi faré un cop d'ull però no crec que s'hi pugui fer res. Sobre lo de les imatges doncs sí, si les fotos estan pujades a la wiki clicant a la descripció es fan grans. Suposo que l'altre manera, que no queda bé, seria posar el link de la foto perquè clicant anessin directament a la imatge en gran, però és un lio perque surts de la wiki i has d'anar enrera xd. Segueix treballant aixi! : 10:14, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) Passotisme Vaig posar "bueno" per què si hauria posat "però", , no podria posar l'accent.... I'm sorry Jo@n (disc.) 10:50, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Armes Suposo que ja he solucionat el que em deies que s'havia de passar a codi font per editar la Plantilla:Armes. En Dani3po s'ha trobat amb el mateix amb una altra plantilla i he fet el mateix a les dues. Suposo que aniran. Si no funciona doncs digam-m'ho que llavors canviaré una altra cosa. 09:18, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: One Piece Internacional Ets de lliure d'anar fent al teu ritme, no hi ha pressa. Gràcies per l'últim comentari :) PD: És una tonteria, però si no et fa res, que el de One Piece a Espanya sigui l'últim de tots a ser creat. Gràcies. Tranquil, que ja t'estic deixant els més llargs XD 18:00, set 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fòrum Dials Tinc pensat fer una pàgina d'ajuda pel fòrum. El problema era que a cada fòrum que es crea s'ha de posar a dalt de tot: Quan es posa això el tema que has creat es posa a la categoria de l'apartat i llavors surt a la pàgina de l'apartat i si és l'últim en què s'ha comentat surt a la portada del fòrum. El que havies de posar que ja t'he posat és: . Ja he donat la meva opinió :) 09:05, set 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Missatge Sí sí ja ho sé. El problema és que no em surtia el missatge bé i com que l'article és Forum:Vols ser Administrador? i el títol té espais vaig pensar que potser no s'acceptava. Llavors vaig pensar en un article sense espais i el primer que em va passar pel cap va ser la Nami xd. Ja està canviat, ho vaig canviar de seguida que va sortir ahir, però el problema està que com que s'ha de posar a MediaWiki:Wikia.js sempre triga a actualitzar-se... però ja triga massa. Ara ho estic arreglant però continua sortint lo de la Nami xd. Gràcies per avisar igualment. 10:15, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Acció MIra, jo crec que per l'edició que ha fet aquest cop se li pot passar, és una edició menor, edició parida però menor...almenys no és com les que ens té aconstumats normalment. Almenys jo esperaria que en fes una altra semblant a aquesta, que no serveixen per res i aporten informació erronia... Si ho veiem, avisem al jefe i que prengui les mesures que facin falta, perque el que està fent no és normal. Et sembla be? 150pxDani3po (disc.) 20:48, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Per mi perfecte, hi estic d'acord :) Piece_enrik 09:47, set 10, 2011 (UTC) Gracies Hola,gracies per els consells que me has donat,se firmar pero es que se me ha olvidat xD, I per descomptat que em pasaré per la penya. Bart Spain 14:05, set 10, 2011 (UTC)Bart Spain Re: Redireccions xd Ja està borrada. Aquesta és d'aquelles pàgines que em molesten més perquè no sé perquè agafen preferència. Si no fixa't i posa Tori Tori al buscador de la wiki: et surtiran les 3 i la del fènix et surtirà aquesta que està borrada. Durant un temps estarà com a pàgina esborrada i és d'aquelles que no ens en desfarem tant fàcilment. Lo de borrar és per administradors, així que és normal que no puguessis. Gràcies 16:33, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Hola mira sobre el teu missatge sento molt haver-t'ho fastiguejat meva inteción com dius no era vandalizar o res d'aquest estil i jo estic en altres wikis com administrador jo tinc molt de temps bo si vols acaba tu ho de Robin SalutacionsAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:45, set 15, 2011 (UTC) si, vols ho podem discutir això en el xat salutacionsAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:48, set 15, 2011 (UTC) jo no tinc gaire tempsAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:51, set 15, 2011 (UTC) XD Tiuuu!!! ets un maquina, se m'has adelantat a fer el 640, jajajaja!!!! Et vaig enviar un sms, vas veure-ho? Va ens veiem dilluns, cuidet craaack!!!! 150pxDani3po (disc.) 18:20, set 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Compte enrere Sí sí, quedaria la hostia. Però no ho sé fer. Durant aquesta setmana averiguaré com fer-ho però no et prometo res. Intenta'm buscar la hora exacte en què surt l'episodi al Japó que quedaria encara millor. 20:37, set 25, 2011 (UTC) : He demanat ajuda a la central però no ha calgut perquè mirant la help.wikia m'he n'he sortit solet!!!! Ara quan acabi la feina o posaré en un altre lloc, més "molón", i traduiré perquè surt en anglès! Mola un huevo perquè hi ha els segons i tot tirant enrere xd. Fins que no ho canvii ho pots veure a la Portada a la meitat del text inicial (tranquil ja ho canviaré) : 15:56, set 26, 2011 (UTC) :: A mí tampoc em surtia (això de Javascript ho he posat jo en català, no té massa raó que diguem). Jo el que he fet és carregar la pàgina (F5) i llavors quan s'ha carregat correctament la pàgina ha canviat (primer surt lo del javascript i veus com canvia). :: PD: Connectat al xat si no tens res a fer :: 17:00, set 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Per la part d'estètica no et preocupis que avui ho arreglo. Lo important era que es veiés el compte enrere que era lo més xungo. ::: 12:18, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Trobada No se'm carrega bé la pàgina i no em surt la caixa d'edició, així que he hagut de posar el codi font com a per defecte xd. Bé, el que et deia que no ho he pogut escriure: que ara ho faig i que et canviaré el nom a "I Trobada Oficial d'Usuaris" que queda més important. Gràcies per tot. 17:12, oct 3, 2011 (UTC) Xat A mi em pasa el matei! Només em surten dos punts! Al Palou i a la MiniPusa encara els hi va bé i deu ser problema nostre perque si fos de la wiki a les altres wiki ens aniria bé... Un altre error vv' Crec que es solucionarà esperant, com quan no pots entrar a cap wiki. 13:58, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : Et va? A mi encara no TT : 18:10, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) !RE: Cansament Sí, estic d'acord amb tu. Articles llargs com la història d'en Brook eren copiar i pegar passant pel traductor. Fins hi tot encara deia "Edit"! Quan vegis alguna pàgina d'aquestes treu tot el que digui (deixa una plantilla o algo perquè no sigui una pàgina totalment blanca) i intenta convèncer algú que estigui aburrit. No sé ni vull saber qui ho va fer però n'hi ha per... fer-li moltes coses. Com que el xat no em va posaré la proposta aquella que us volia dir (que té a veure amb això) al Fòrum. 18:22, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) :El fòrum és aquest. Sobre la plantilla aquella és que jo trobo que hi ha coses que no les podem traduir, com Brachio Tank V i coses així. I l'única pàgina que he trobat que no hi ha redirecció és la d'en Mr. 2 que ara la faig. Si trobes algun error edita-la tu mateix, ja veuràs que és molt fàcil. És la Plantilla:BarretPalla. : 18:46, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Que has hexo xiquilloh?! Ja t'ho he arreglat tranqui (no sé que ha passat perquè només havies tret links :S). També he posat el link del Tren de mar. :: 19:00, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Ja ho he corregit, però a l'anglesa ho tenen així que tampoc queda malament 1. I la història d'en Brook te la regalo, jo faré lo altre d'en Brook (he posat una part de comentaris pels comentaris... però dóna igual xd) ::: 19:20, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:We Go! Iepaaaaa!!!! Sembla que només coincidim per aquí, ja és trist e?!? XD Ja que em vas dir que volies fer el We Go i al final l'he acabat fent jo, t'he deixat un troçet perquè el facis tu, que a mi em fa mandra. És a l'opening, on fica: Episodi 519 bla bla bla... es tractaria d'acabar de ficar les habilitats que es mostren en la nova versió de l'opening. Ja veuras que el paràgraf s'acaba amb: en Sanji... doncs això ho deixo per tu, et sembla be?!? Que t'ha semblat el d'avui? M'esperava que en Hody fos alguna cosa més...i l'habilitat d'en Brook mola!! Va crack, a cuidar-se!! Dani3po (disc.) 18:00, oct 19, 2011 (UTC) New World (cançó) Has posat New Wolrd de nom de l'article. Potser t'has equivocat perquè és New World. Si t'has equivocat digam-m'ho que et canvio el nom. 12:12, oct 23, 2011 (UTC) Mr. 7 A mi tampoc em surtia res... pero quan he posat editar si que surtien lletres, després he desat la pàgina i ha sortit tot... Misteris de la vida. 19:19, oct 29, 2011 (UTC) Saló Has anat al saló avui? Bueno explica'm xd 12:50, nov 1, 2011 (UTC) : A pues com en el fòrum de la trobada surtia que anaves avui i no estaves al xat i això pues he pensat que anaves avui xd. Vostè perdoni ¬¬ jajajaa : 13:50, nov 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Usuari nou Bé... m'ho has tret de la boca (de les mans en aquest cas xd). Ara ho anava a fer. Si ja te n'ocupes tu millor que millor. Apa, bona feina. 09:48, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Perona Val, ja ho he fet, ho has vist? merci per posarme el link de les imatges, així no les he hagut de buscar.^^ Per cert, la imatge que m'has passat de Chopper post (entru poc al msn, ya u veusXD)...ns...no m'acaba de convencer... confio que n'aniran sortint més i de millors. I ja seguint el mateix tema, aviam si podem aconseguir fotos anime post d'en Sanji i en Zoro, t'ho deixo per tu ok? A! els Jennifers ara ja si que si, oficial. Vinga ens veyem!!1 cuideeet!! 16:55, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) : Perdoneu per lo xafarder que sóc :P. Els Jennifers per fi junts oficialment? xd : 18:33, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Jennifers Ostia al final ja és oficial... quina bona notícia! Jo que no podia dormir a les nits pensant en la parelleta del segle jajajajaa. Ves-me informant que m'agrada cotillejar xd PD: Demà és el meu aniversari, qui no em felicita queda bloquejat il·limitadament jajajjaa 17:04, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) : Ja veig com es prepara els futurs treballadors ya... al facebook tot el dia vv' jajajaja : 20:47, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Gràcies :D Bé primer de tot mooltes gràcies :D... veig que m'has felicitat sense que jo t'hagues dit res jajajajaja. Però bé... com a bon jefe que sóc aniré per feina. Ja t'he arreglat lo de les referències. Simplement és que si poses una referència amb un , on vulguis que surtin les referències has de posar . Si hi ha ref però no hi ha references/ doncs surt el missatge vermell aquell. Apa, sort! 18:09, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) : Ja està eliminada la redirecció inútil. : 12:57, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) We Go! El video que has ficat a la pàgina We Go! és innecessari, ja que a la pàgina dels opening només hi va el video de l'opening, i no la versió full. Te l'he borrat i l'he afegit a la meva pàgina d'usuari, per si algu vol veure'l 12:25, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) Sopar Ieeeps!! Hem estat parlant amb la Roser, la novia d'en Grèbol, i em decidit de celebrar els cumples d'en Grèbol, de l'Estel, d'en Bonvehi i d'en David Jordan el 17 de Desembre (dissabte) al Da-Li (vic). T'apuntes? 22:21, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chopper post Boneees!!!! La Chopper post molt be, esta xula, ara la poso. Sobre la d'en Zoro i en Sanji...prefereixo esperar-me, no m'acaben de convencer...en Sanji sentat, i en Zoro vist axi una mica de lluny i mig de perfil...mmm...millor esperem. Clar, es tractaria de que estiguessin de cara. Per cert, he vist que has canviat les imatges del We Go! ara queden molt millor. 21:20, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) No home no No et fas pesat tranquil. M'agrada treure contingut innecesari. Gràcies i segueix aixi! PD: He eliminat la imatge i la discussio, suposo que era el que volies 21:44, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) anime-manga Yepaaa!!! Deunido les que has trobat del manga e?!? He trobat una d'en Chopper al final, miratela aviam que et sembla (si no las vist ja clar). Per cert, una petita xorrada meva. Mira de ficar la imatge del manga i de l'anime al mateix tamany amb el |(tamany)px, perque sino, la plantilla es va com desplaçant quan canvies entre anime i manga i fa que el text es mogui. pd: et sona? XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgrGRcjyzVw&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLB02950E53CE7ADE5 18:57, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) RE.:Fotos Perdo no em va casi internet i em sembla que no t'ha arribat el missatge quan estaves al xat. Resumint: les imatges a mi m'estan bé, m'agraden m'agraden :D Apa ja parlarem i espero que funcioni el xat xd 17:26, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) Nou header! Ja he fet el Nou header (per fi). L'he posat a la wiki en proves i he obert Forum:Nou_Header_Personatges_Post_Timeskip perquè el valoreu. Apa mugiwara al final l'he fet! jajajaa. 15:40, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) : Imatges eliminades. : 14:18, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Vagancia Ho reconec, soc un irrespossable, però el que m'ha passat es que quan vaig fer exemple: Pagaya, doncs que s'en va oblidar que ho havia de acabar jo. Ara amb Pagaya el continuaré. PD: Bueno el que si que em fot es que et queixis just al dia del meu cumple... (30 de novembre) Adeu i Gràcies per avisar-me PERDONAT Hola Mugiwara, estic feliç, content i en millors condicions per continuar en el Wiki. Crec que des de avui ja no faré servir el Traductor, acabaré totalment els articles que he fet i la meva missió serà: aconseguir una millor wiki i moltes més coses. Bueno et desitjo un bon dia... PD: En cas que fagi algo malament avisam. Jo@n (disc.) 21:57, des 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Foto Ruffy i Zoro Doncs la d'en Ruffy ja t'he dit que m'agrada i bé, la d'en Zoro m'agrada més que la que hi ha... que la que hi ha sembla un "Zoro Poker-Face". Jo posaria la que has fet i a mesura que vagin surtint de millors doncs anar canviant. PD: aguanta! xd 17:21, des 4, 2011 (UTC) : D'en Ruffy jo deixaria la que tenim ara, no esta pas malament tot i no ser de l'anime. La d'en Zoro ja l'he canviat, m'haagradat la que has trobat. A mesura que vagin sortint les anem canviant : 00:26, des 5, 2011 (UTC) Hyozou ieeps!!! Tenia pressa i per això ho havia deixat així, a part que volia veure com quedava amb el tabber, i aviam què podía ficar-hi de títol a cada pestanya. L'altre manera de ficar-ne 4 seria tal com tenim els personatges principals 17:20, des 5, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla anime manga a les imatges Boneees!!! Porto noticies fresques. Més o menys he aconseguit fer el que em demanaves, el que vas estar provant amb en Surume de fer que les imatges es veiessin amb manga i amb anime. Tinc dues maneres, tot i que tenen algun defecte que no se com arreglar (no se ni si es pot fer). La segona proposta és la que em sembla millor, té menys pegues, tot i que no l'he provat amb text. *La primera és aquesta, hi ha el problema de que es veuen els dos requadres, i crec que no es pot treure. a més que l'edició està feta en el codi font, axí que hi ha més perill que algú borri una part sense voler. L'avantatge és que es veu el peu de foto. *Aquesta és la segona proposta. Com a avantatge és que es veu més net i no hi ha tan requadre, a més que és una plantilla i no codi font. Com a pegues hi ha que a sobre a la dreta hi ha un requadret que no sé treure, que el peu de foto no es veu (tot i que pots fer que passant per sobre de la imatge surti una descripció) i que a més aquesta plantilla només serveix per posar fotos a la dreta. Puc crear-ne una altra si optes per aquesta i fer que només es centrin a l'esquerra, de manera que podries triar quina de les dues vols. En aquesta em falta provar-la amb text, no se si per culpa del recuadret quedaria la part de sobre la imatge sense text. Per cert, la plantilla es diu Tabber i pots fer que es vegin fins a 7 imatges. Prova-les aviam què et sembla cadascuna i si vols que ho tirem endavant. Pd:' Sopar cumples': dissabte 17 a les 22:00 al Da-Lí, a Vic. Costa uns 15€ + 6-7 € del regal que fem a tots. Sóm unes 15 persones contante a tu i si no falla ningú. 23:03, des 7, 2011 (UTC) : He fet el que he pogut amb la segona versió: (Surume prova/2). Només hi ha una pega, que hi ha la línia aquella a sobre. he provat de treure-la però llavors tot el text es coloca en columna a sota de la imatge. Hauria d'haver.hi alguna manera que es quedés transparent, però per molt que provu no se m'acut. De moment he acosneguit que el text no es fiqui sobre la imatge : 11:27, des 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Molt bé!!! Veig que ja saps com fer plantilles de portraits!!! Et felicito fill!! Quan puguis mira't en Surume de prova, aviam que et sembla. :: 13:35, des 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla:Tabber Bé bé. Ja veig que l'has posat i ja l'has fet servir. No queda malament en un article veig. Potser les lletres de l'article s'enganxen una miqueta al requadre però bé, això no importa molt. Apa jo vaig aviam si se m'acaba de descarregar l'episodi que li queden 20 minuts i al dinar de Nadal. Bon Nadal igualment ^^ 12:52, des 25, 2011 (UTC)